Las Crónicas del Merodeador
by mindeity
Summary: "Eramos niños entonces..." La historia de la primera generación desde el primer año de los merodeador hasta la muerte de los Potter. — Jily, Wolfstar, Dorlene, Fralice principalmente, y otras parejas secundarias.


Summary: "Eramos niños entonces..." La historia de la primera generación desde el primer año de los merodeador hasta la muerte de los Potter. — Jily, Wolfstar, Dorlene, Fralice principalmente, y otras parejas secundarias.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling.

¡Así es! Otra historia de los merodeadores, pero prometo que esta será diferente —bueno, ya vieron las parejas principales...

Quiero deshacerme de los estereotipos y clichés que tiene el fandom de la Primera Generación. Inicié cambiando el dreamcast a uno mucho menos común.

Respeté las edades. Eso es importante.

Y pues, los protagonistas no serán James&Lily y Sirius con una OC Mary Sue. No. Además, Jily no será pareja principal como tal. A parte de que hay Wolfstar —sí, señores—, los protagonistas de la historia vendrán siendo:

Los Merodeadores + Severus Snape + Girls' Squad, quienes vendrían a ser Lily, Marlene, Dorcas y Mary.

Así que considérenlo una historia con pjs principales múltiples, ya que no recuerdo el término específico.

Los años 1, 2 y 3 serán bastante breves, teniendo en cuenta que espero y aspiro que esta historia sea larga. Las actualizaciones... Espero poderles dar fecha.

Después de todo este palabrerío, ¡Empecemos con la historia!

—

hp

—

«We are the reckless, we are the wild youth chasing visions from our future. And one day we'll reveal the truth; that one will die before we get there.»

La mañana en sí era mágica. El aura podía describirse como inspiradora y avasallante. Porque para la pelirroja Evans, las emociones que embargaban su joven corazón no podía ser descritas con palabras.

Se levantó como un reloj, soltando una pequeña risa al recordar qué día era.

Era 1 de Septiembre, es decir, el día en qué partiría en el Expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a la escuela de magia y hechicería.

A veces, se le hacía irreal que todo aquel mundo existiese. Y aún más, que ella fuese parte de ese mundo.

En un mullido colchón con una vieja sabana de flores desteñidas, se hallaba dormida una niña de revoltosos cabellos rubios desparramados salvajemente en la almohada del mismo estampado.

Se trataba de Marlene McKinnon, quien apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo y roncaba suavemente. Era una niña de padres no mágicos, como ella, y de su misma edad.

La había conocido en el Callejón Diagon, cuando compraba sus útiles con alegría. Marlene había sido acompañada por su hermano mayor —a quien le calculaba unos diecinueve años, más o menos.

Sin duda, por lo que habían cotilleado en la acera, sus padres eran bastante... Reservados ante su educación y cuidados, por decirlo de buena manera. Así que ante el disgusto de Petunia, Margary Evans la invitó a pasar una semana en su casa.

En esa semana se había vuelto su confidente. Marlene era todo lo contrario a ella; relajada, silenciosa, escurridiza, sin pelos en la lengua, misteriosa, sarcástica, y con un talento sorprendente para meterse en problemas.

Eran muy diferentes, y aquello hacía que las cosas fuesen más divertidas.

Después de cepillarse los dientes y peinarse, se dispuso a despertar a su dormilona amiga. No es que su cabello fuese difícil de peinar, pero como a tdoo ser humano, no faltaban los enredos matutinos.

Se agachó en el colchón, sintiendo como sus huesudas rodillas se hundían sin compasión entre el algodón. Sintió algo de pena por Marlene. Pero su familia de clase media no podía costearse otra cama en unas semanas.

Movió su cuerpo con ambas manos, con algo de fuerza. El sueño de la rubia era especialmente pesado.

—¡Lene, despierta! ¡Es hoy, es hoy, es hoy!

La mata de cabello rubio se alzó de repente, y en su rostro podía notarse una profunda soñolencia.

—¿Hoy? —murmuró con la voz pesada y ronca, mientras se restregaba ambos ojos.

—¡Hoy vamos a Hogwarts! —chilló la extasiada pelirroja—. ¡Es hoy!

Marlene jadeó, lanzándose de espalda al colchón nuevamente.

—Ya sé que es hoy, Lily. Solo dame unos minutos más.

—¡No! ¡Es hoy!

Y de un solo empujón, lanzó a la rubia al otro lado de la habitación.

— hp —

Si algo podía notar en el elegante espejo de su habitación, era que no era igual a los demás Black.

Toda su familia se podía enorgullecer de tener ojos grises y fríos como el acero, tajantes y astutos.

Pero el carecía de eso. En sus ojos y facciones no había la frialdad de los Black. Él podía marcar la diferencia si se lo proponía.

Ese había sido su mayor sueño. Dejar aquella oscura y gris habitación de caoba fina y decorados esmeralda, para ir más allá, rumbo a la aventura de su vida.

Él no quería casarse con una fina sangre pura y tener hijos para que fuesen cerdos primitivos y arrogantes. Esa no era su visión a futuro.

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo una pequeña y susurrante voz a sus espaldas.

Era Regulus, su hermano menor por dos años. En estructura facial, podía decirse que eran bastante parecidos.

Pero Regulus tenía aquellos ojos grises arriba de unas profundas ojeras. Su piel era quizás mucho más pálida que la suya, y su cabello algo más corto y menos revoltoso.

El pequeño Regulus se abrazó sus huesudas y pálidas rodillas, con un diminuto mohín en labios.

—¿Me extrañarás? —inquirió con una ceja enarcada el mayor, volteándose ñevemente para ver bien a su hermano y no a través del espejo.

—Mucho —musitó.

Sirius sonrió suavemente, y se levantó de su peinadora para luego sentarse junto al frágil cuerpo del menor. Y así, apoyó su brazo en sus hombros.

—Prometo enviarte cartas todas las semanas, Reg. Te contaré todo... Y cuando menos te des cuenta estaré aquí para Navidad.

Regulus Black alzó su mirada, suavemente y con parsimonia.

—¿Cuando yo entre me presentarás tus amigos? No quiero quedarme solo.

El mayor se carcajeó. Regulus, a diferencia de él, era bastante inseguro. En las reuniones familiares se alejaba lo más posible de Bellatrix, ya que aquella mujer era de lengua afilada.

Con la única que su hermano parecía llevarse bien era con Narcissa, quien tenía un asombroso instinto maternal para su edad.

A diferencia de él. Andrómeda siempre había sido su prima favorita, porque tenía aquellos aires rebeldes que él tanto apreciaba en alguien.

—Lo prometo, enano. No te preocupes.

Besó la mejilla de su hermano, y luego sacudió su cabello con una gran sonrisa.

— hp —

Abrazó a sus padres por casi dos minutos, y luego intentó abrazar a Petunia, pero esta la alejó de un manotazo.

Marlene se encogió de hombros, indicándole que no le diera mucha importancia.

—Promete que nos escribirás, cariño —dijo Richard Evans, su padre, con un imprevisto sollozo.

Lily asintió, sacudiendo sus cabellos pelirrojos.

—No te preocupes, papá.

Richard volvió a besar la frente de la pequeña, y suspiró. Mientras tanto, Margary puso su mano en el hombro de su esposo.

—Amor, ya deberían subir al Expreso.

El hombre asintió, visiblemente afligido, y alzó los baúles de ambas niñas con simpleza. Y es que no llevaban gran cosa, en realidad.

Lily había llevado su lechuza, Aletheia. Era elegante y blanca, con una postura sublime pero afilada, capaz de intimidar a cualquiera que la viese.

Por el otro lado, Marlene llevaba a su gata, Coley. Una gata callejera de un tono café y con machas amarillas en todo su cuerpo, como si un tarrón de pintura le hubiese caído encima.

Era pequeña, quizás de algunos ocho meses.

La rubia sujetó a Coley entre sus brazos, sonriente. Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se hallaban dentro del Expreso, sentadas en un vagón y sacudiendo sus manos suavemente ante el paisaje que se desvanecía poco a poco.

— hp —

Si en algún momento le hubiesen dicho que se hallaría tan nerviosa, no se lo hubiese creído.

Si algo poseía Dorcas Meadowes, era confianza en sí misma. Sus padres eran sangre puras algo egocéntricos, y no debido a la sangre, sino a sus habilidades mágicas.

La familia Meadowes era reconocida por su asombroso talento en los encantamientos y las pociones. Su tío abuelo había inventado la poción "Mata-sangre", un brebaje que disminuía la necesidad de sangre de los vampiros.

Sus padres solían trabajar en deshacer encantamientos oscuros, y su hermana mayor —una ex-Ravenclaw de diecinueve años— era toda una prodigio en las pociones.

Su mayor dilema era llegar a funcionar. Como su madre decía, "Haz que haberte tenido en mi vientre durante nueve meses haya valido la pena."

Jadeó, dejando caer su cabeza a un costado. No tenía estómago para comer algún chuche, tampoco para comerse el sándwich que la elfina de su casa había preparado cantarinamente.

Su familia se preocupaba por las casas. Todos habían sido o Ravenclaw o Slytherin. ¿Y si terminaba siendo una tejona? Admiraba a los trabajadores Hufflepuff, pero según su familia sería humillante.

Nonestaba mentalmente preparada para la Selección. ¿Y si no era suficiente? ¿Y si el Sombrero Seleccionador le decía que era una inútil?

—¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió una aguda pero calmada voz en la puerta.

Giró la cabeza, y analizó a la chica con parsimonia. Y de la misma manera, asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Era bastante menuda y pequeña, con facciones delicadas y afiladas. Su boca tenía una extraña forma de corazón, al igual que su cara. Y su cabello era castaño y promedio.

Se sentó frente a ella, sosteniedo a un sapo entre sus manos, algo afligida. Contuvo una mueca de disgusto. Detestaba las ranas y los sapos.

—Soy Mary McDonald —se presentó, algo sonriente, la niña.

Alzó su mirada, con cierta desconfianza.

—Soy Dorcas Meadowes... Un placer.

Volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la ventana, en silencio.

— hp —

No entraría a Slytherin. Sin duda que no.

Al llegar se había despegado de su familia, para el descontento de Regulus, con una rapidez asombrosa.

Fue el segundo en llegar al vagón, ya que en él estaba un niño, bastante alto, de cabello castaño claro y elegante, que acompañaba a su aspecto intelectual y mirada profunda.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención era una curiosa cicatriz que cruzaba toda la extensión de su barbilla.

"Tiene una mandíbula de días..." fue lo primero que pensó al analizarlo.

Su conversación fue casi nula, hasta que entró un revoltoso chico y rodillas huesudas, con cabello desordenado y salvaje y gafas redondas.

Se llamaba James Potter, y al conocerlo algo hizo 'clic'. Sin duda se llevarían bien.

Después un niño regordete y rubio llamado Peter se escabulló en el vagón, y solo lo notaron minutos después. Y entonces, los cuatro ya habían empezado a carcajearse entre bromas tontas.

—Ojalá estemos en la misma habitación —dijo Peter Pettigrew, con inseguridad de sus palabras.

James asintió, con una salvaje sonrisa.

—¡Eso es! Sin duda, sería divertido. ¿No les gustaría meterse en problemas todo el tiempo?

—No todo el tiempo —musitó Remus, el niño de misteriosa apariencia—, pero sí que sería divertido.

—Estoy seguro de que estaremos en Gryffindor —exclamó James con orgullo—. Se sentir las cualidades en una persona.

—¿No será que quieres meternos ideas en la cabeza? —sonrió Remus, ojeando su libro con despreocupación.

Visiblemente ofendido, o quizás fingiendo estarlo, el de gafas se sentó sobre sus rodillas con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Claro que no! Soy genuino. A ver, ¿En qué casa estaban sus padres?

Sirius se hundió en su asiento, masticando lentamente una varita de regaliz.

—Mis padre era Ravenclaw, y mi mamá Hufflepuff —dijo Peter con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza.

—Mi madre es squib —dijo Remus, pasando la página de su libro—, mi papá era Gryffindor.

—Sí... Mi mamá era Slytherin —musitó James, apoyando sus piernas a la ventana contraria—. Pero no de esos... Y mi papá Gryffindor.

—¿Y los tuyos, Sirius? —preguntó Remus, enarcando una ceja con interés.

Jadeó.

—Ambos Slytherin.

James le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, restándole importancia. Y el viaje continuó con naturalidad y sin imprevistos.

— hp —

La llegada a Hogwarts no era algo que la aterrorizara. En realidad, era alegre y emocionante. Y no quería permitir que un momento tan mágico como ese se viera apartado por sus frustraciones internas.

Gracias a aquella forma de ser tan insufrible de Lily, había aprendido todo sobre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Conocía sus características y qué magos famosos estuvieron en ellas.

Slytherin sin duda le había llamado la atención. Pero a parte de que era hija de muggles, no era cobarde ni egoísta.

Lily estaba convencida de ser Gryffindor. Pero ella no lo tenía tan claro. De todas formas, ella no escogería su casa. Para eso estaba el sombrero.

Marlene acomodó sus cabellos detrás de ambas orejas, y miró sus zapatos de calidad media con pesadumbres.

Su hermano, Charles, no había podido irse a despedir. Estaba haciendo pasantías en un hospital de Bristol. Y sus padres... No era como si fuesen a despedirla.

Su padre era lo que podría definirse como un amante del trabajo. Esa era su vida. Ser un empresario parecía abarcar todas sus metas, y lo peor es que no era suficiente para subsistir a la familia.

Su madre era ama de casa, pero a veces sentía como si no estuviese ahí. Ausente, tonta y reservada. Tan despreocupada de la vida que era frustrante.

Parpadeó, tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos al cántico del sombrero.

Luego, empezaron a llamar por lista.

—Black, Sirius.

Un niño de estatura promedio, rasgos finos, piel clara y ojos grises avanzó hacia el taburete. Era curioso que un niño llevase el cabello largo hasta los hombros, pero el mundo muggle se estaba volviendo tendencia.

Había leído de las familias acestrales del mundo mágico ya que Lily estaba leyendo sobre Hogwarts y estaba aburrida, y Petunia no era una opción para entretenerse.

Los Black eran una de ellas. Según lo que había leído, la mayor estirpe de los magos. Todos Slytherin.

Pasaron dos minutos, y la mayoría de las mesas habían enfocado su atención en el niño de curioso peinado.

Marlene jadeó, sintiendo algo de pena por él. Tener toda la atención en un momento tan importante debía ser incómodo. Jamás había visto a tantas personas en una sola sala, a decir verdad.

Y justo cuando iba a voltearse a dirigirle una mirada interrogante a Lily, el sombre bramó:

—¡Gryffindor!

Parpadeó, pero aplaudió. Y se sintió algo tonta cuando vio que era la únicas que lo hacía junto a Lily y un niño que había sido seleccionado a Gryffindor minutos antes.

Si las miradas matasen, el tal Sirius Black habría sido fulminado por una hermosa —¿ya había pensado en hermosa?— rubia de aspecto narcisista pero con una natural y elegante belleza, quizás de quinto o sexto año, que estaba sentada en la mesa esmeralda.

Se encogió de hombros, y luego de unos segundos la mesa explotó en aplausos.

—Bones, Amelia.

Una niña regordeta de mejillas rosadas y cabello anaranjado pasó al taburete, aliviando la tensión que se había formado en el Gran Comedor.

—¡Hufflepuff! —gritó el sombrero a penas tocó los cabellos de Amelia.

Se cruzó de brazos, algo incómoda. ¿En qué casa quedaría?

—Evans, Lily.

Su pelirroja amiga la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, y con confianza se dirigió al taburetec aunque pudo notar un profundo sonrojo.

Sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas mismas se posaron en el suelo, y Marlene juró ver un ápice de angustia. Lily era tan confiada en el exterior, que escondía sus inseguridades interiores. Eso era algo que había aprendido de ella en esa corta semana.

Notó a un chico de cabellos grasosos y nariz aguileña mirarla con ojos... Curiosos. La rubia enarcó una ceja. La manera en que el poco agraciado muchacho miraba a su amiga era tan soñadora y anhelante, que casi, —casi—, sonrió por eso.

Luego le preguntaría a Lily.

—¡Gryffindor!

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La mesa de los leones explotó en vítores, y ella misma se halló chiflando desde la fila.

Luego de unos diez minutos, ya habían pasado varios. Ravenclaw llevaba la ventaja, ya que solo habían dos Slytherin, cinco Gryffindor, tres Hufflepuff y siete Ravenclaw.

Sí. Los estaba contando.

—Lupin, Remus.

Un niño alto y de cabello castaño claro, bien peinado, pasó al taburete con un caminar tenso y agitado a la vez.

Se quitó los cabellos de la cara, algo obstinada por la larga duración de la selección.

—¡Gryffindor! —bramó el sombrero.

Aplausos y más aplausos.

—McDonald, Mary.

Una niña de aspecto frágil y diminuto, con facciones adorablemente delicadas y cabello castaño oscuro pasó al taburete.

—¡Gryffindor!

Apretó sus manos, era su turno.

—McKinnon, Marlene.

"Debo estar pálida..." pensó, sintiendo algo se sudor frío en su nunca.

Se dirigió, mareada y algo pérdida de la realidad, al taburete. Era cómodo, pero el sentir todas las mieadas hacia ella fue algo poco grato.

Tragó en seco, jugando con sus dedos. Luego, el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza. Era cálido, y tenía algo de mal olor, además de algo húmedo. Pensar en que sería sudor le dio algo se asco.

—"Uhm... Una McKinnon. Una vez seleccioné a uno... Déjame recordarlo... ¿Barry McKinnon, te suena?"

—"¿Qué? Mi familia es muggle... —pensó con algo pesadez.

—"Sí que lo es, pero hay magia en tu sangre... Quizás de hace varias generaciones."

—"Que un sombrero sepa más sobre tu familia que tú misma no es algo educado, ¿Sabes?"

—"Osadía, sí. Muchas confusiones internas, eres misteriosa e inteligente a tu manera. No eres una excelente en todo, pero tienes un potencial fuera de lo común."

Se hundió en el taburete, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—"Eres arriesgada, pero tienes una personalidad soñadora e idealista. Eres muy buena, y muchos se aprovechan de eso. Sin embargo... No te gusta el trabajo duro. Buscas hacer cambios en el mundo, y defiendes con furia tus ideales y lo que crees correcto."

—"Estás tardando mucho, sombrero."

—¡Gryffindor! —bramó con fuerza, y Marlene sonrió algo agotada.

Acomodó sus cabellos, nuevamente, detrás de sus orejas y se dirigió con paso efusivo hacia la mesa de los leones.

Allí, Lily la recibió con brazos abiertos. Un cálido abrazo que recompuso todos sus nervios anteriores. Sin duda, se sentía maravilloso.

La pelirroja la alejó unos pocos centímetros de sí, para luego mirarla a los ojos con emoción. Quizás le emocionaba no sentirse sola.

—¡Sabía que estaría es Gryffindor! —chilló, emocionada—. Aunque debo aceptar que me asusté, se tardó demasiado.

—Sí... —musitó algo abrumada, sentándose a la par que ambos prefectos y otros le daban la mano.

—Meadowes, Dorcas.

Allí pasó una niña, alta y elegante. Se halló a sí misma observándola. Quizás era que no tenía nada que hacer.

Su cabello era negro, lacio y bastante largo. Y sus ojos eran igual de oscuros que su cabello, bastante enigmáticos. Su piel era cremosa y ligeramente bronceada, y sus labios rojizos con forma de corazón, parecidos a los de la niña anterior a ella.

¿Desde cuando analizaba de esa manera? Ni siquiera lo había hecho con el Black que debía haber ido a Slytherin, de quien hablaban las dos —también de primer año— que tenía en frente.

—¡Gryffindor!

Dorcas Meadowes se acercó a la mesa, donde ellas estaban obviamente, con un andar parsimonioso y delicado.

Se sentó frente a ella, y no dudó en tenderle su mano.

—Soy Marlene McKinnon —dijo mientras se daban un amistoso apretón, y luego señaló a Lily—, y ella es mi amiga, Lily Evans.

Se notaba algo... Pálida.

—Soy Dorcas Meadowes, un placer —musitó educadamente, tendiéndole la mano a Lily.

—Pettigrew, Peter.

Un muchacho regordete se sentó en el taburete, pero no le prestó mucho atención.

La niña de aspecto delicado, Mary al parecer, se sentó junto a Dorcas con naturalidad.

—¡Dorcas, me alegra que quedaramos en la misma casa! No quería estar sola.

—¿Se conocen? —inquirió Lily, apoyándose hacia adelante y acomodando su cabeza encima de sus manos, delicadamente.

—Del expreso —respondió, tajante, Dorcas Meadowes.

—¡Gryffindor! —rugió el sombrero.

"No tiene mucha pinta de Gryffindor..." pensó con cuidado, enarcando una ceja.

El reciente seleccionado se sentó junto a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, y hablaba animadamente con ellos.

Sonrió suavemente. Parecía que la nueva generación de estudiantes eran amistosos.

—Potter, James.

Un niño flacucho y huesudo, pero alto, subió al taburete. Tenía unas graciosas gafas redondas, como las de un anciano.

Chasqueó la lengua. Lily lo miraba más de lo normal.

"Las niñas son tontas," pensó con pesimismo al recordar al joven de nariz aguileña quien claramente estaba tragado de la pelirroja.

—¡Gryffindor!

Analizó, silenciosamente, como el niño de gafas fue bien recibido por Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, pero terminó sentándose junto a Lily.

—Un gusto, soy James Potter.

Lily le tendió la mano.

—Lily —se presentó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Giró su cabeza, para notar que Dorcas Meadowes tenía la misma expresión, mientras que Mary charlaba animadamente con una niña de corte bob, pero parecía de segundo año.

Se unió a la conversación. Le convenía tener amistades de cursos mayores.

Era Alice Fortescue, de segundo año, y algo manca y torpe, pero profesaba una curiosa calidez que hacía que estar con ella fuese relajante.

Luego de varias selecciones, supo que el chico de pelo grasiento se llamaba Severus Snape, y había ido a Slytherin. Sintió algo de pena por él.

—Él es Sev, es mi mejor amigo —sonrió Lily, girando a mirarla—. Perdón por no presentartelo, pero no es muy sociable.

—Parece que le gustas —dijo Marlene, directamente.

Lily soltó una pequeña y cantarina risa, negando suavemente.

—No digas tonterías, Marlie. Es mi mejor amigo. No puedo gustarle.

"Así no funcionan las cosas," rió en sus adentros.

Charles, su hermano, había estado enamorado de su mejor amiga durante tres años. Ella siempre iba a casa y era buena amiga.

Presenció el sufrir de su hermano cuando ella hablaba animadamente de su novio, y lo entendió a pesar de tener nueve años en dicho momento.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, observando como Potter predentana a su amiga a sus tres amigos.

—Es algo enamoradiza, ¿No?

Se giró a hacia Dorcas, quien masticaba una papa asada con lentitud.

—Eso parece. ¿Lo has notado?

—Se nota de aquí a Jupiter —respondió, mirándola.

Marlene se encogió en su asiento, poniendo otro pedazo de pollo frito en su plato. Adoraba el pollo.

Mary McDonald, se dirigió hacia ambas, ya que estaba charlando con Frank Longbottom, el mejor amigo de Alice.

—¿Qué clases les entusiasma?

—Pociones —respondió Dorcas.

Marlene untó el pollo de salsa alemana, y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé... ¿DCAO, tal vez?

—Oh, has estado leyendo —sonrió Mary, con su voz infantil y sus mejillas sonrojadas—. A mí me emociona Encantamientos.

Hizo un gesto de interés, aunque en realidad solo quería terminar de comer y subir a la torre a dormir.

Lily se corrió en la banca hacia ellas, con los cuatro niños detrás como un par de lapas. Rodó los ojos. Niños.

—Ella es Marlene, mi mejor amiga —dijo, atrayéndola hacia sí—. Ella es Dorcas Meadowes, y ella...

Mary sonrió, sacudiendo su mano hacia el grupo.

—Mary McDonald, un placer.

En primera instancia parecía una niña tímida y socialmente tonta, pero era bastante amigable. Le agradaba.

—¿Tus padres eran magos? —preguntó Black, con su cabello ondulado ondeando hacia ella.

Negó con la cabeza, sorbiendo el jugo de calabaza. Sabía a vainilla, le encantaba.

—No, son muggles. Mi hermano también.

Sirius Black silbó, robándole un papa. Frunció el ceño, aunque prefirió no decir nada.

—Debe ser genial vivir con muggles. Sin presiones.

—¿Lo dices por los prejuicios de la sangre? —inquirió Lily, cuidadosamente, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Sí, eso.

—Bueno —dijo Marlene, limpiándose con una servilleta los labios—, en el mundo muggle hay otro tipo de prejuicios. Como el color de la piel, y las razas.

—¿Color de la piel? —se mofó James Potter, girándose hacia ellos—. ¿No es algo tonto juzgar a alguien por su color, algo que no elige?

—Tú tampoco eliges si tus padres son magos o no —respondió Dorcas, tajando la conversación de forma asombrosa.

Marlene sonrió, divertida. Le agradaba Dorcas. Era silenciosa, como ella, pero cuando hablaba tenía la lengua muy afilada.

Dorcas pareció notar su ensimismamiento, porque enarcó una ceja. Pero de todas formas siguió comiendo con modales impecables.

Le agradaba el curioso grupo que se había formado en la mesa. Pero de cierta forma, le atemorizaba no ser suficiente en las clases.

Pues ya se vería.

— hp —

¡Ta-da! Si no les gustan los capítulos tan largos, díganmelo, plisu. Y también que les parece la historia y las parejas, así sea algo corto. Ni se imaginan la emoción que me da.

Travesura realizada.


End file.
